Girl in the Pale Blue Dress
by wfea
Summary: Danny attends a Halloween Party thrown by Paulina and meets someone there he'll never forget. The only other thing that could've made the night better was Sam being there. Ch. 2 added.
1. Girl in the Pale Blue Dress

I enjoy getting death threats for writing good things. They encourage me to write even more. You'll understand what I mean after reading this. It's supposed to be a one-shot, but it might get continued...

As a note to anyone reading any of my other stories...I promise they'll be updated. Don't think I forgot about them. Trust me, everytime I get hit with an idea to put into the story I do it. (I especially want to apologize to the readers of "When You Return." The thing is, once I get it where it needs to be, you guys will have the best prize...I hope.)

88888888888888888

The Girl in the Pale Blue Dress

88888888888888888

"Sam, you've got to go! Halloween must be a Goth's favorite time of the year!" an exasperated Danny begged.

"It is, but that doesn't mean I have to go to a stupid party Paulina decided to throw so that the ghost boy will show up so she can dance with him in a pretty princess outfit. I'd much rather spend my time pretending to suck blood out of innocent little kids at my grandmother's haunted house this Monday rather than do that."

"You're going to be a vampire?" Tucker asked.

"No; an umbrella," Sam replied dryly.

"I still think you'll be missing out on a great time. It's not like it'll be torture. Everyone's going to be dressed up so you don't have to wear some long evening gown. Unless of course you want to be a princess, which I highly doubt," Danny continued, desperately trying to persuade his friend into going to the party.

"Speaking of costumes," Sam commented, changing the subject, "I've told you guys what I'm going to wear. Are you two going to dress up or are you as convinced as every other person around here that you're too old?"

"We're going to the party Sam, of course we're getting a costume!" Tucker exclaimed.

"So what are you going to be?" Sam asked again.

"Probably a ghost, no comments please," Tucker demanded upon seeing Danny's mouth open. "You know lots of people are going to dress up as some ghost this year, and it's not going to be a bed sheet over the head sort of deal either. I've heard people talking about dressing up like an actual ghost we see around here often."

"Any particular one yourself?" Danny asked.

"I don't know, I was thinking, Plasmius," Tucker joked.

"Ha ha. Like you'd actually be able to put together a costume that looks like Plasmius," Sam offered.

"Crush a guys spirit why don't ya?" Tucker mumbled. Louder he said, "Naw, I'll probably get together Technus or Wulf; he was my favorite."

"Uh uh," Sam commented. "Danny?"

"I was thinking about dressing up as the ghost boy." Two eyebrows shot up. "Oh, please don't tell me you didn't see it coming. Sooner or later I'm going to have to start having some fun."

"You've had fun, Danny. Don't you think that if you go as Danny Phantom Paulina or some other obsessed girl might think you look too real to be fake?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah, but I can either tell them that I'm Danny dressed as Phantom or I can just go along with what they say."

"Whatever," Sam mentioned.

They reached the door to the school and Danny saw Jazz parked and waiting on him.

"See you guys later. I'm doomed to some brother/sister alone time," Danny waved as he made his way to Jazz's car and hoped in.

"So, you positive you don't want to come?" Tucker asked again, watching Danny and Jazz drive off.

"Positive."

88888888888888888

"I believe you look absolutely positively horrific!" a girl screeched Monday night at Paulina's Halloween party. She was dressed as a faerie herself, while the boy she was talking to had on the best imitation of Wulf as possible.

"Thanks," Tucker thanked. "I'd say the same, but you're not wearing a scary costume."

The girl giggled and walked off. Tucker smiled to himself as he thought how great it was that no one knew it was him under the mask.

He spotted something, or rather someone, walk closely by him. Recognizing him as Danny Phantom, Tucker tapped his shoulder.

"What?" Danny asked, turning around swiftly.

"Relax, it's just me, Tucker."

"Man, you scared me half to death; don't say a word."

Tucker smiled then said, "Paulina spotted you yet?"

"Nope, she's hung up on the other twenty-two Danny Phantoms," Danny answered, pointing toward the front of the room where Paulina was angrily yelling at some guy dressed as Danny Phantom.

"What do you think she's saying?" Tucker asked.

"Probably something like, 'I can't believe you have the nerve to actually walk in here dressed up as the ghost boy! The only ghost boy I want to see here is the real one. I demand you to change your outfit!'" Danny replied.

"Ooh, I like your costume," a girl's voice from behind Danny stated. He turned around to see a girl dressed in a long sleeve pale blue dress with a hem that hung down to her ankles. She wore a blue mask to cover her eyes and her hair was blue, an obvious dye job, and pulled back into a bun. She wore blue slippers that had a few sequins on them.

"Uh, thanks, you too," Danny replied.

"Danny Phantom, right? I haven't lived around here for very long, but I've heard stories about him, and might I say that you have the best costume of him out here!" she complimented.

"Well, I try," Danny replied. With nothing more to say he asked, "So do I know you?"

"Depends...you're outfit is so realistic I don't know who you are."

Danny was about to tell her his name but a voice stopped him. "Remember everybody, we're going to all show who we are at midnight. So if you're one of the one's wearing masks, don't reveal anything."

It was Paulina who'd announced that. Danny smirked, "I'll guess we'll have to wait till midnight."

"Guess so. Who's your friend?" the girl asked.

"We're not supposed to tell anyone who we are," Tucker reminded the girl.

"Right," she whispered. A song started playing and Danny was hit with a sudden thought. _I don't know this girl and she doesn't know me. Now would be the perfect time for a little dancing, and I almost know that I'll never get another chance to dance with a pretty girl._

"You think you might want to do a little dancing?" he asked.

"Um...sure, why not," she agreed.

"Fine, yall just go dance...and leave me here...alone...all by myself..." Tucker ventured. The girl from earlier walked up behind Tucker and tapped him on the shoulder, pulling him out onto the dance floor.

"This is nice," the girl commented.

"And it's even more thrilling to know we have no clue who we're dancing with," Danny laughed.

They continued on in silence as the songs switched from song to song. They never stopped dancing and didn't really even notice it until...

"Are you the real ghost boy?"

Danny turned away from the dance he was sharing with the mysterious girl to face Paulina. He was actually surprised that she hadn't found him earlier.

"No, of course not. I'll tell you that I am in a position where I can get the resources necessary to make this costume as real as possible, but as for my name...your rule states..."

"Hmph. You look a little too real to be an imitation," Paulina accused. "Besides, it's only two minutes till midnight. I'd better get on stage."

With that she left to get on stage so everyone could count down to midnight so they could rip off their masks.

"It's that close to midnight already?" Danny asked staring at the clock.

"Look, I really don't want to stay around for the unmasking. I'd like to know I spent a wonderful evening with a very nice person, but I don't think knowing who that person is will be as fun. Besides, we'll probably meet up somewhere. You'll be able to pick me out cause I'll be the one without a clue. Just moved here remember?"

Danny smiled. "I'd better go too then." He started to leave, but was pulled back.

"Wait, something else to remember me by." The mysterious girl pulled Danny into a short but sweet kiss right there in the middle of the dance floor. Nobody noticed them though as they were busy counting...

15...14...13...

The kiss broke off and the girl in blue ran toward the exit.

12...11...10...

"Danny, are you not going to get to see who that was? Aren't yall going to ya know figure out who you both just kissed?" Tucker asked.

"You saw?" Danny asked.

"Only because I was trying to find you."

9...8...7...

"I don't know, but I'm going to go before I'm forced to take off the mask I don't have on off."

6...5...4...

"Alright, bye dude. I'm going to go see who I spent the whole night with. That mask was hard to penetrate."

3...2...1...

Danny crouched to the ground and slipped through it intangibly, silently thanking that his ghost sense hadn't gone off all night.

"Zero! Happy Halloween!"

A thunderous exclamation erupted from the place as masks flew off and secrets of the night were revealed.

88888888888888888

"You missed an awesome party, Sam," Tucker told his friend as they were walking down the hallway toward home room.

"Whatever. My grandmother's haunted house was totally awesome. I think that at least five kids left scared so bad that they weren't even going to trust to let their parent's drive them home. I know I dug my teeth into at least two kids, maybe three. It was the best Halloween I've ever had."

"Guys," Danny yelled. They turned around to see an out of breath Danny running to catch up with them. "Sorry about being late, there was a ghost."

"Okay, so did you enjoy the party, Danny? Paulina ever put two and two together?" Sam asked.

"No way, no how. She didn't even get around to finding me until about midnight which is when I left," Danny replied. "How was the haunted house?"

"Totally awesome. There's no way I'll ever skip out on something like that. No matter what's going on," Sam reassured.

"Is this the first time she's done something like this? Your grandmother I mean," Tucker asked.

"Yep, but it certainly won't be the last."

The three friends made it to their home room class, but not before Danny's ghost sense went off again.

"Shoot! I guess they were laying me some slack last night as they planned to fail me in school today. I'll be back as soon a possible," Danny yelled and ran into the nearest boy's bathroom.

He appeared right above the school a second later to face...

"Will you be my friend?"

"Aw man," Danny muttered as he dodged a couple of ice crystals thrown by Klemper. Klemper then lurched himself on Danny who was forced to put up his hands to shield himself.

"Won't anybody be my friend?" Klemper exclaimed again.

"NO!" Danny threw Klemper off him and shot up in the air to avoid another hug from the second most annoying ghost he knew.

Flying a good ways and realizing Klemper hadn't followed Danny sighed and landed on the top of a building. He looked around and realized he was on Sam's roof.

"Looks like I flew farther than I thought."

All of a sudden, he felt himself be hit and pushed through the roof and realized that Klemper hadn't stayed behind, but had followed from higher above.

They landed on Sam's bed and rolled to the floor. Danny threw Klemper off him just long enough to get out the thermos and suck him inside.

Danny was all intent on leaving and making most of first period without arousing Sam's parent's worry, but something made him stop.

_But Sam was a vampire at her grandmother's haunted house. She couldn't have been two places at one. And whatever her name was last night didn't look anything like Sam. At all. Besides, Sam doesn't wear that kind of stuff..._

But apparently she did.

There, hanging up on the back of her door was a pale blue long sleeved, long hemmed dress with a blue mask hanging above it and blue slippers below it.

88888888888888

Yeah, that's it. (No, seriously it is.) I've been planning on doing a short fic like this for some time. The suspense of it leaves the readers with their own way to figure things out. Unless of course I'm begged for more. Then there's no way I'll refuse to write more...anywho...tell me what you think.


	2. Lips of an Angel

How did I know I'd be begged for more? Oh, right! The ending. 

I think there's a song called Lips of an Angel or something like that, but I made up a little something for this chapter and nothing else would fit right.(even if that saying is a little cliched.)

Also, I think this chapter is a let down from the suspense I left at the end of the last chapter. It's your choice to read or not so enjoy!

Oh, and I would've replied to the reviews through email, but something's wrong. Is it me or has something changed? Anyway...

Thanks to my wonderful reviewers(I've never gotten 15 reviews on one chapter) You guys are amazing!

HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!

888888888888888888

Lips of an Angel

888888888888888888

_I've known her for a while, never did expect  
A turning point like this to come between us _

_I don't even seem to care that she hid her true feelings  
All that matters now--_

_Is that I felt the lips of an angel press softly against my own  
Her wings have not yet sprouted, but that will happen with time  
She doesn't know what I shouldn't know; what would turn out different  
If I told my friend that her lips are that of an angels_

888888888888888888888

_So if that girl last night was Sam she must have _knew _it was me under my "mask," _Danny thought as he flew back to school. _But that doesn't make any sense. If she knew it was me she wouldn't have kissed me let alone dance with me willingly. I mean, we danced all night long, for crying out loud!_

It was at that last thought that Danny phased through the doors into Casper High and into the bathroom to transform back. He opened the door to his first period class.

"Nice of you to join us Mr. Fenton," Mr. Lancer commented on Danny's late arrival. "Care to enlighten us on where you've been?"

"Uh, not really," Danny admitted. "I just got side tracked."

"That's your fifth tardy to class since the new grading period began...eight days ago," Lancer informed.

"Yeah, I know." Danny went to sit down in the last seat in the last row, next to Tucker.

"Dude, what took you so long?" Tucker asked.

"Did I really take that much time?" Danny marveled as stared at the clock. _I must've spent more time staring at that dress than I realized. _

"Yeah, you did—"

"Are you two done with your conversation, because if your not I'm happy to let you stand up here and teach the lesson," Lancer invited.

"Yeah, we're done," Tucker told Lancer who resumed teaching the lesson.

"So who was the ghost responsible for keeping you so long?" Tucker asked.

"Well, Klemper set my ghost sense off but—"

"Klemper? What happened? Did he lock you up and refuse to let you out unless you be his friend?" Tucker questioned, laughing.

"Listen," Danny hissed. "That's how it started out, but I beat Klemper fast. The thing is—remember last night? That girl I spent the whole night with? Call me crazy, but I found evidence that the girl was—"

Whatever he was going to say was cut off by the ringing of the bell.

"Class dismissed," Lancer announced and everyone ran out the door, happy to be free of class.

Danny and Tucker weren't as quick to leave.

"That she was who? You found out who she was? By the way, so did I. I was hanging with Star. She slapped me."

"Did you deserve it?" Danny asked, amused.

"Probably," Tucker admitted. "Anyway who was she?"

Danny and Tucker stopped at Danny's locker. Sam was there waiting on them.

"Could you guys be any slower?" she asked.

"If we tried," Tucker joked.

"Yeah," Danny agreed.

"So who was she?" Tucker questioned, getting back to the subject he and Danny had dropped for a few minutes.

"Who was who?" Sam asked.

"No one; that's the answer to both questions," Danny stated. He opened his locker, put books in, took some out, and shut the door without any more words. Without waiting around to see if his friends were going to follow, Danny walked off in the direction of his next class.

"What were you two talking about?" Sam asked Tucker.

"The party last night. Danny spent the entire night with this girl he didn't know, and she ran off before we all ripped our masks off. Now he's claiming he knows who she was," Tucker explained.

"O-oh. W-who'd he say she was?" Sam questioned.

"Didn't you just hear him say no one. He won't tell me."

The warning bell rang, so Tucker and Sam followed Danny's footsteps to their next class.

8888888888888888888

By the time lunch rolled around Tucker still hadn't gotten any kind of answer out of Danny.

"Why can't you tell me?" Tucker exclaimed, grabbing a lunch tray.

"I don't have to tell you," Danny stated for the thousandth time, grabbing his lunch tray and stealing a glance at Sam who, as far as he knew, still had no clue as to what they were talking about.

"You were about to tell me once the bell rang after first. Why won't you tell me now?"

"I was going to make a stupid mistake. I'm glad the bell rang to cut off my last word." Danny stepped ahead of Tucker and piled his plate full of food he couldn't tell whether he should eat or not. His two friends followed him, figuring that last statement had ended their conversation.

But of course, they wouldn't let it go.

Sam spoke up, "Tucker mentioned this little argument you two are having is over some girl you met last night." Danny acknowledged her with a quirked eyebrow. Sam leaned forward to initialize the effect she was trying to have. "Would it hurt if you spilled who it was? We're good at keeping secrets."

"I know," Danny stated, leaning forward as well. "You two are two of the best people that can keep secrets when everyone suspects you don't have anything to hide, but that doesn't mean I've got to tell you two every little thing that goes on."

"Isn't that what friends are for?" Sam inquired, never backing up, if anything, leaning forward more.

"Some secrets," Danny paused, "...are better left secrets."

"Life or death situation?" Sam asked.

"Defiantly tell."

"Gossip?"

"Better not to, but it'll slip out."

"Surprises?"

"No way."

"How 'bout if something way cool happened and you knew who the person that did it to you was someone you always hung out with and they knew that you knew?"

Danny didn't answer immediately. He stared into violet eyes that were hidden behind a blue mask the night before. He realized that he'd been so transfixed on how beautiful the rest of her had been that he hadn't even thought twice to look to see if he could find her eye color that had probably been mixed in with the blue mask, anyway.

He smirked. It wasn't a verbal answer, but an answer enough. He stood up and walked over to the trash can to throw his things away.

"Did I miss something?" Tucker asked when Danny sat back down.

"Yeah—" Danny began.

"—probably," Sam finished.

"Good to know...so you'll be telling me who she is won't you?" Tucker asked one more time. Star strutted by and glared at the boy, obviously remembering the night before vividly. Not that they'd kissed or anything bad like that. Okay, so maybe Tucker tried to plant one on the girl...

"Nope." Danny covered his mouth. "I'll see you guys back in class, alright."

"I didn't see your ghost sense go off," Tucker insisted.

"Well, who's the one _with _the ghost sense?" He hoisted himself up with his hands. "I think I know when there's a ghost around." He walked out of the lunch room.

"Danny's gone berserk," Tucker muttered, digging into a sloppy joe.

Wincing from watching Tucker eat, Sam asked, "Who do you think Danny thinks the girl was?"

"I really have no clue. We know it wasn't Paulina, we saw her. I was dancing with Star, Valerie probably wasn't even invited, and do you think it's that brunette girl that keeps asking about Danny?"

Sam snorted. "I don't know. I wasn't there to see the girl you're talking about. Besides, that girl doesn't go for sneaky, sneaky approach. And she didn't even know it was Danny Fenton underneath the "costume." Face it, Tuck, it could've been anybody."

"Yeah, I guess you're--" Tucker paused abruptly. He got a far off look on his face for a second before a smile found its way across his face.

"Tuck, you okay?" Sam waved a hand in front of her friend's face.

"It was you!"

"WHAT!"

"You made up that story about the Haunted House, didn't you?" Tucker screamed.

"No! I was helping my grandmother scare little kids. How would I have even gotten in the party, anyway? It's not like Paulina invited me. I wasn't there," Sam spat.

"Uh-huh, sure you weren't. You like Danny and everyone knows it--except Danny."

Sam glared at the boy sitting across the table from her. She clutched her tray and stomped over to the garbage can, throwing the entire metal tray away. She didn't even as much as look back at Tucker as she stomped out of the lunch room.

"Stupid me and my stupid words. Why can I not just keep my stupid mouth shut for one stupid--"

"You really shouldn't use the word stupid so much."

Sam jumped when she heard another voice behind her.

"It really ruins you. By the way," Sam looked to where she heard the voice coming from. "You look really pretty in blue."

Sam's face flushed a bright orange red upon seeing Danny standing all but three feet away from her. His hands were in his pockets and he was leaning against the wall as if telling your best friend you knew she'd kissed you under a mask was no big deal.

"T-the ghost..." Sam trailed.

"Tuck's brighter than we give him credit. There wasn't a ghost. I just left." Danny paused to see if Sam was going to say anything. When she didn't (he'd expected nothing less) he continued. "The party was really fun. There was dancing, food, and guess-who-that-person-is games everywhere. The moon was shinning so gently it cast an ominous shadow over the place, but there was enough light to be able to see around you.

"Of course, I don't have to tell you that. You saw it all first-hand."

"Uh..." Sam was at a loss for words.

Words weren't necessary though. Danny looked straight into Sam's eyes. Sam's gaze averted to somewhere else. He took her hand and lifted up but a single strand of raven black hair from her head. It was still a little blue. He'd read labels on the cans of hair dye before, and it didn't always come out as easily as said.

He let the strand of hair fall back into its perfect position. Sam's eyes still dancing everywhere but Danny, he wrapped around his arm around her waist and pulled her up into a short but sweet kiss.

_Something to remember me by..._

The short kiss ended, but Sam decided not to let it go. She pulled Danny into another one.

_I'll be the one without a clue..._

The doors to the lunch room opened but neither teen heard them quietly open back up and a male voice whisper, "Ha, I was right."

_This is nice..._

Danny and Sam broke this kiss after a minute or so.

Hand in hand, they walked back into the lunch room. "I still say you should wear blue more often. It's a pretty color on you."

"You'd say that...Danny Phantom."

888888888888888888

Arg! I hate awkwardness! I can hardly stand reading it, let alone writing it. So all I can say is that I hope you guys found this better than what I think it is and that I didn't disappoint anyone.

Review pretty pleasy?


End file.
